


A Prologue To Evil

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto, Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 13:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone has their reasons for what they do. Yet what could possibly make anyone want to join Sound Corps? Well let's find out. A prequel to Resident evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kagome

Kagome sighed as she threw her uniform into her locker at the Konoha Police department. Yet again she was made fun of for being the only woman on the entire fucking force. Her eyes darkened as she heard the snickering of her fellow officers as they entered the locker room totally forgetting that they are supposed to wait until she comes out before they entered. Assholes.

She glared at them as they rounded the corner no doubt wanting to catch a glimpse of her naked, not like they haven't seen it before, on the first day they had 'forgotten' she had the shower first and walked in on her. She snorted, she has been on the force since she was eighteen. She was a genius with unlimited potential yet because she was a woman it was ignored and going to waste in her station.

Yes, there was the equality law but in the isolated town of Konoha it didn't mean shit. She swore under her breath as she grabbed her duffle bag and pushed her way through them. Yes she was acting way out of character, for those that knew her, but after three years of their shit she had reached her limit with them. Sexist assholes.

She took a deep breath of the chilling September air as she exited the station. Her bag slung over her shoulder as she dug her hands into her black coat. Her black ski pants kept her long shapely legs warm as she walked, the sound of leaves crunching under her black combat boots. In fact the only things on her person that were not black was her long red scarf and her green t-shirt which was barely visible under her form fitting jacket.

She sighed as she walked the ten blocks to her apartment; now that she was no longer surrounded by those idiots she could drop her hardened mask. At first she was nice and tried to befriend them, but between them 'accidently' walking in on her while she was changing, the lewd comments, and the groping she had formed a hash exterior. Thus she became known as 'Ass kicking Kagome'. Yes they still bugged her but now it was far and in between.

She huffed annoyed when she realized that she was being stalked, great just great. She thought, not to be conceited, that everyone in town knew of her reputation and tried to steer clear of her. Maybe she was wrong either way she did not have time for this, she had to get home and feed her fish…if he was still alive…

She paused in her steps and released an annoyed sigh.

"Come on out I don't have time for this shit." She was mildly surprised when a man steeped out from behind a tree in front of him. Her eyes were drawn to his face, he was wearing a mask, he was no doubt part of the Anbu squad. They were the rumored 'secret' police of Sound Corps. The biggest and most influence company in the world, they were even bigger than the Atkasuki Organization…

Her face hardened as she realized the man was looking her over. She glared at him as she crossed her arms under her supple breasts and did the same to him. She noted he was wearing all black, a black sweater, black pants, and black shoes. His face was covered by a white clay tiger mask and his hair was pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck and was blowing slightly in the cool wind. As was her own long black hair, which was in a high pony tail.

She also noticed his stance was one that could easily be shifted from defensive to offensive in a second he was no doubt well versed in the art of fighting hand to hand. Not like the random kicking and hitting her fellow officers called 'fighting'. She smirked when he shifted his stance a bit, he had noticed she was in a similar stance, hey she wasn't a genius for nothing.

Either way she had to get back to her fish…if he was still alive, she had forgotten to feed him yet again this morning.

"What do you want?" She shifted her feet into an obvious defensive stance as he started moving towards her. She blinked when he seemed to vanish from her sight…where did he go?

"You are good, but you could be better." She almost jumped at the sound of his voice so close to her. She whirled around, her feet never once leaving the ground, to face him. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"State your business." Her eyebrow twitched as she 'felt' him arch an eyebrow at her.

"I merely wanted to gauge the abilities of the much talked about 'Kick ass Kagome'." She bristled at his bored tone.

"Really? And what do you think?" He looked her up and down again.

"Like I said you are good but you still have much more potential that is being wasted in your department." She snorted no shit Sherlock.

"Tell me something I don't know." She felt him smirk at her.

"I will. From what I've seen and heard about you I think you would make a great addition to the Anbu." She snorted as she flipped her hair behind her shoulder.

"No thank you. I know what Sound Corp does and I have no interest working for such a company." She started to walk past him her body tense waiting for an attack yet none came.

"Just because you do not agree with them does not mean you cannot work for them. The pay is good and from what I've read about you…you have a grandfather two younger siblings to support in Tokyo…" Her blood froze in her veins. Nobody should know about that! Nobody! She turned to look at him anger flashing in her eyes.

"How do-" He leaned against a nearby tree and looked at her causally.

"How do I know?" She felt him smirk yet again.

"I work for Sound Corps. It's my job to know everything about everyone…" She narrowed her eyes at him as she tossed her bag next to the tree opposite of him and leaned against it.

"Tell me what you know of me then you creepy ass stalker." He mirrored her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I know you are from a long line of miko's and monk's stationed in Tokyo. You're family consists of your Elderly grandfather who is stricken with arthritis. A fifteen year old younger brother, Souta, who is attending Tokyo's school for gifted children. A school who's tuition is two thousand dollars a  _semester_. You all so have a seven year old younger sister, Shori who is not only an albino but sickly as well."

"Your father was a semi big business man that killed himself when you were thirteen thus your mother was not able to get a cent of the life insurance. So she worked herself to the bone which eventually led to her collapsing when you were fourteen. She died of exhaustion three months later. After which it became your responsibility to take care of your family because your grandfather was too old to do so. So you got a job at a 'host' club to pay your bills while you did an early graduation program. You graduated when you were fifteen. You then took classes at Tokyo University, which they paid for and graduated at the age of seventeen with your masters in Criminal Justice."

"After which you moved to Konoha to find a better stable job as a police officer. You joined the force when you turned eighteen and have been there ever since. Of course you send more than half of your pay check to your family thus you live in the 'slums' of Konoha." She glared at him as his voice held a hint of pity...and understanding?

"I don't want your pity." He shifted lightly.

"It is not pity I speak with…it is understanding, I to know how hard it is to provide for a younger sibling who is solely dependent on you. Which is why I can say this, even if you don't believe in what Sound Corps is doing the pay is well worth it. Your family will have no more worries and your sister will benefit greatly from the free health care…" Kagome sighed he had her there but she was not going to agree to something without knowing what it was.

"What would I be doing?" He shifted lightly.

"You would no doubt be assigned to my squad. We are the 'garbage men' we clean up other people's messes. Nothing more nothing less." She narrowed her eyes at him.

"What kind of messes?" He stared at her.

"You won't know until you join." She nodded, understanding his reluctance why tell her when she could just as easily refuse and leak what he had told her to the news.

She mentally sighed, should she? Should she go against everything she knew and believed in and join Anbu? The pay was good and Kami knew she needed the money, Shori was recently diagnosed with Leukemia…. If she did join Anbu her family would benefit from the free health care plus she would be able to pay Souta's tuition on time which meant no more five hundred dollar late fees. Plus she'd be able to hire workers to take care of the shrine so her grandfather could relax…

On the other hand Sound Corps was a truly shady Corporation. Sure they boasted numerous scientific breakthroughs and miracle cures. What they didn't advertise was what sacrificed to make such breakthroughs. All the lives ruined by Sound Corps were quickly covered up. Not to mention the toll their numerous factories were taking on the environment. If she sold out, she'd only be adding to the damage…then again what difference was she a single going to make? It wasn't like her mere existence made that much of a difference. Beside's she had a family to support…

She sighed as she looked at the young man across from her, her mind made up.

"When do I start?" He smirked under his mask as he pushed off of the tree and walked over to her. Once he was in front of her he held out his battle worn hand.

"Right now." She smiled at him as she picked up her bag and placed her hand into his.

"Then let's get going. Just remember I'm placing  _my_  life in  _your_  hands. You better take good care of it." He nodded as he smiled under his mask.

"Of course." She sighed mentally as she turned her back on all she believed. She had a family to support and Sound Corps would make it all that much easier. Besides once she was inside she would be able to wreak havoc. She would work for Sounds Corps but at the same time she would work to find a way to bring them down. After all Orochimaru was the man who had driven her father to suicide, and he was now the president of Sound Crops.

She smirked at she let the young man lead her to a black tinted car. He let go of her hand in order to open the passenger seat for her. She nodded in thanks and slid in. She had to admit she was mildly surprised by the sleek interior of the car then again it was the car of an Anbu. She turned to look at the man as he got in the car and took off his mask. Yet again she was surprised he was quite the looker, she shook away her thought as he smirked at her and started the car. She huffed,

"By the way what is your name and who's the ass I'll be kissing up to?" He smirked yet didn't look away from the road; he was currently driving towards Anbu headquarters.

"My name is Itachi and I am 'the ass' you will be kissing up to." He expected her to blush and stutter out an apology like all the other recruits he had personally gone to retrieve. Yet she did nether, she merely smirked at him and looked him over once again.

"Well then, it's a good thing you're nice to look at." He smirked liking her answer, she would go far in Anbu.

"You're not too bad either. She snorted.

"Uh huh- oh shit!" He took his eyes of the road to look at her in surprise.

"What?" She groaned as she face palmed.

"I forgot to feed Kisame, my fish." He smirked as he turned back to the road, a small chuckle escaping his throat. This girl was turning out to be very entertaining.

"Do not fret he was fed when we moved him to base." She nodded.

"Okay. Hey wait a minute what were you guys going to do if I refused?" She noted his face fell as he became cold and professional.

"I would have been forced to kill you." Kagome paled as she was once again reminded of who she was now working for.

"I see…" She trailed off as she turned to look out the window.

Itachi mentally sighed wondering if she had been broken already, as many before her had been. Nobody who joined Anbu was the same afterwards. Not even he himself had come out unscratched. His eyes dulled as he recalled all the horrors he had seen firsthand. Nobody was ever the same. He blinked as Kagome turned to face him smile on her face, "Well then it was a good thing I agreed." He nodded. Maybe just maybe she would be okay.


	2. Itachi

Itachi stood by passively as he watched Kagome push herself to her limits in the training room. It had been a week since she had joined Anbu and as the newbie she was put through hell by the others. They did not do it to be mean, but to help her. Anger and an urge to prove yourself did wonders when to came to training.

Training that could literally be the difference between life and death on a mission. As it was she only had until they were called on once again to get as much training as she could. The higher ups did not care if you were ready on not when they needed you, you came. Your life was literally bought and paid for by them.

He sighed as she collapsed into a heap of burning muscles she had been pushing herself far too hard. Tsunade had warned him that if she continued to train as hard as she did everyday her body would give out on her. He had warned her multiple times yet she had waved his words off. She was determined to live up to her nick name. She had no doubt been shocked by the large gap in strength and skill between her and the others.

He shook his head as he walked over to her and scoped her into his arms. Everyone looked away as he once again had to carry her to the infirmary. They felt bad about teasing her, mocking her, and pushing her but they had no choice. They did not want to lose yet another teammate. One of them clenched his hand into a fist at what he was about to do but it needed to be done.

"Pft. 'Ass kicking Kagome' my ass more like ass kicked Kagome. Come back when you're ready to stop playing around like a little girl!" Itachi mentally sighed as she tried to get out of his arms.

"I c-an still…" He shook his head.

"No Kagome as it is right now you are a burden to everyone else. Rest and when Tsunade gives the okay you can return." She nodded as exhaustion took over and she passed out.

He nodded to everyone else as he walked out of the room. The last thing he heard before the door shut behind him was the one who had heckled Kagome slamming his fist into the practice dummy. He was the old newbie, he had joined Anbu about four months ago and he like many others changed dramatically in those short four months.

His sighed out loud as he lowered Kagome onto 'her' bed in the infirmary. He looked at Tsunade as she walked over to them a bottle of sake in her hand. She had started drinking two weeks after she had joined Anbu. She like him was thrown into the field a mere four days after being recruited.

"Do you think she's cut out for this?" Itachi shook his head as he took a seat next to Kagome's bed.

"Are any of us?" Tsunade sighed as she turned to look at Kagome, and placed a cold washcloth on her forehead. The poor girl, she was the second youngest person to join Anbu aside from Itachi. Everyone had their reasons for joining; even so nobody should be forced to endure what they did.

"No, Itachi. Nobody is but we have no choice. We chose this and so we must lie with it." She sighed as she turned to leave the room.

"When she wakes call for me." Itachi nodded as he settled into his chair.

He sighed as he looked at Kagome's pale face as she slept. How he hated recruiting others, damming them to his fate but he had no choice Anbu was a harsh and often deadly line of work. Only the best of the best were recruited even so they often only lasted a few years thus he was forced to recruit more. Just recently Kakashi, a senior member and the former captain of his squad, was killed in an experiment gone horribly wrong. Thus he was appointed the new captain and was forced to look for someone to replace him.

So he had literally gone through hundreds of files looking for someone who could possibly be able handle working for Anbu and sadly she was the only one who had measured up. He was reluctant, she was still young, she had so much potential. Yet he had gotten orders from the higher ups, they wanted her and thus he was forced to obey. Even so he would personally train and guide her, he would give her an edge no one else had even had, he would look out for her.

She reminded ho of himself, he too was forced to take care of his younger brother at a young age. His family had been killed in yet another horrible accident caused by the Sound Corps. Leaving him and his younger brother alone to fend for themselves. He had no choice but to quite school and get one hard job after another. It wasn't long before he was well known as a genius in everything he did. So it was surprise when he was recruited by Kakashi when he was but seventeen. He had been with Anbu ever since, it had now been three years and there was never a day he didn't regret his decision. Yet he had to do whatever it took to support him and his brother.

His younger brother was the only one he had left and he would do anything he could to keep him safe. In fact he would be arranging for his brother to get a job working in the hive. It would be safe and well taken care of. The only drew back was that he would probably never get to see him. Anbu's were more or less stuck at base unless they were ever called on. And when they were it was never good.

Besides his younger brother hated him for leaving him with their parent's old friend Iruka when he had joined Anbu. But from what Iruka told him he was happy with them. He and Iruka's son got along just fine and all thoughts of him were pushed to the side. He was all but forgotten by his younger brother. But that was okay, so long as he was safe and happy that was all that mattered. Everything he did was for his younger brother.


	3. Tsunade

Tsunade sighed as she walked down the hall towards her room. Even though she was the oldest member of Anbu it still pained her to see how Sound ruined so many lives. She shook her head as she entered her room the door automatically shutting behind her with a snap. She might have been the oldest but she had only been Anbu for two years.

 

She joined after her younger brother had been killed while on duty as Anbu. He was not part of this squad no he was part of the first response team. It was his dream to do so, after all his hero and her fiancé Dan was once part of the same squad. He too had been killed while on duty. In fact, in three days it would be the four year anniversary.

She took another swig of her sake as she plop down on her bed. The only reason she had allowed her younger brother to join Anbu was because that was all he had ever wanted to do…and now look at him. He was dead and buried and it was all her fault. If only she had said no, forbid it even then her brother would be here and not dead.

It was all her fault! She huffed angrily as tears gathered in her eyes, said eyes drifting to a picture on the desk next to her bed. A small sad smile formed on her face as she took it in. It was of her, her bother and Dan. Dan was standing behind her his arms wrapped around her waist and her brother was standing next to them smiling. In fact they were all smiling. Those were the days, the days of happiness and joy. The days before Sound Corps had entered their lives.

After they had been both taken away from her she had made a vow, she would not their deaths be in vain. She would do whatever she could to help. So she had joined Anbu as a medic, that way she could help the people who put their lives on the line to keep others safe. Just like her younger brother and Dan did.

Even so she was not prepared for what awaited her once she had joined. Nor could she fathom how they could come home to her and smile like nothing was wrong. How, how could they act like everything was fine after all the horrors they had seen? She herself could not handle it thus she had taken up drinking just enough so that she was numb to everything around her. Over the years it took more and more to make it so. Now she could easily put away ten bottles of sake like they were nothing.

But she never,  _never_  let that get in the way of her duty; she still did all that was asked and expected of her. Without fail she followed orders not matter how much they went against her morals. This was no longer just her life to live no she lived for those who had died doing their job. She lived for all of the fallen. It was the least she could do to repay their scarifies.

She just hoped to Kami she would not have to live for the young woman who was currently resting in her infirmary. She reminded her of how she used to be before everything had gone downhill, before Sound Corps. She brought back many feelings and memories she had thought were lost over the years. This was the only time she cursed her fate and the gods, for how could the gods let such a nice young woman fall into this horrible existence?

Then again who was she to question the gods? She shook her head as she let herself fall into a numb state of existence. Her eyes dulled as she lost herself to the memories of her past. A past before Sound Corps. How she longed to join her loved ones, but she could not. She had a duty to live for them, she would only join them when the time was right.


	4. Shin

Shin smiled as he watched Itachi go over sets with Kagome-Chan. He like Kagome was from Japan, he was from Kyoto, and he liked the young woman. In fact he was more than glad she had risen up and above the set standers of Anbu. She had made leaps and bounds in her training in the past month. But what was more miraculous was the fact that they hadn't had any missions since she had joined. Maybe she was a good luck charm?

He craned his neck to the left and dodged the Kunai thrown at him. He smiled as he looked at Kagome who was pouting at him.

"Ne, Shin-Kun that's not fair." He stuck his tongue out at her as he neared them.

"Ma, Gome-Chan it's not my fault you suck." She huffed as she glared at him, how he reminded her of an older brother.

"Pft. You just have no life." He laughed as he placed a hand over his heart like her was wounded,

"Ah, Gome-Chan if only your skills were as deadly as your words." She laughed as she turned to Itachi mirth dancing in her eyes.

"Itachi want to grab lunch with us?" Shin smirked as Itachi nodded. Everyone had noticed how Itachi seemed to stick close to the girl. She was doing wonders for the young man. Not that anyone dared voice it, at least not after Miroku had…let's just say he and Tsunade had gotten to know each other very well.

Kagome clapped her hands and ran to change.

"Kay I'll meet you in the lunch room in five." Both males nodded as she flew out of the room in a flurry of wind. Over the past month she was able to let her mask down and just be herself again. It was nice not to have to be 'Kick Ass Kagome' all the time.

Shin lost his smile as he turned to face Itachi.

"I'm surprised she's lasted this long." Itachi smirked at her.

"You should have more faith in her."Shin snorted.

"This coming from a mother hen." Itachi glared at him as they exited the training room.

"You'd do well to watch your mouth." Shin nodded a nervous smile on his face.

"Maah. I was just kidding." Itachi nodded.

"Even so you must know there is a time and a place and this is not it." Shin nodded.

"Yeah, yeah." There never was a time or a place when you were Anbu.

He still asked himself why he had joined and he never got an answer. He had no reason; he just joined because he thought it would be fun. He like Kagome and Itachi was a genius yet unlike them he was able to grow up in an environment that catered to him. He had grown up at Whammy's a school for the brightest of the bright. After which when he turned eighteen he had left.

He drifted from job to job, from organization to organization. Sadly he easily got bored and left. In fact he had only joined Anbu because he had heard it  _was_ the place for the elite of the elite. Only the very best of the best were allowed to join. In fact even  _he_  had been turned down when he first applied. Of course that only made him more determined to join so he came back a year later and joined in the same year as Itachi.

At first he had hated him, loathed him even. It was after he had met Itachi that he came to understand why Mello hated Near so much. Itachi quickly rose in the ranks it was not long before he was number two and he, Shin, was number three. Always number three, always. Then it happened, their first mission was thrust on them and he realized why Anbu was the elite. He shivered at the memories, Sound Corps was doing some really fucked up shit. In fact he had froze up,  _he_  of all people had froze up. It was only thanks to Itachi that he was here today.

Itachi had pushed him out of the way of the  _thing_  that was attacking them and in the process had taken the hit himself. To this day Itachi still had the angry red scar across his back. After that he viewed Itachi in a whole new light. It was then that he decided to stay in Anbu not because he was bored but because he had a reason to. That was not to say Itachi was the only reason no, over the course of time he had come to view everyone in Anbu as the family he had never had.

"Shin." He blinked as he turned to look at Itachi.

"Huh?" Itachi looked at him blankly.

"We're here." He nodded an embarrassed blush on his cheeks.

"Oh yeah, sorry. I was just thinking." Itachi smirked at him as they entered the lunch room.

"Don't hurt yourself." Shin rolled his eyes at him.

"Whatever mother." Itachi glared at him yet made no comment. He knew all too well that Shin didn't even know his own mother having been left at Whammy's at such a young age.

Shin smiled as he spotted Kagome laughing with Sango and Miroku. The others were sitting around them laughing as she stopped what she was doing and waved at them. He waved back to her as Itachi walked over and sat down next to her. He smiled as she turned to Itachi and poked him in the side for taking so long. He shook his head as he sat down next to Tsunade. This was his family and he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.


	5. Miroku

Kagome sighed as she plopped into a nice comfy chair in the common room. Not to toot her own horn but she had to say she was improving in leaps and bounds. Even so her body was sore. She groaned as she arched her back in an attempt to soothe her aching muscles.

"Nee, Kagome…need a massage?" Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked at the speaker. It was of course the resident pervert Miroku. He was lounging on the couch reading a playboy.

"No thank you Miroku." He nodded.

"Your loss." She snorted.

"I'm crying my eyes out." He smiled at her over the playboy magazine.

"Want me to kiss you and make it better?" Kagome shook her head.

"Nah, Sango would have my head." Miroku blushed at the mention of his 'secret' crush. He quickly recovered though.

"What she doesn't know…." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

Kagome stared at him blankly.

"What kind of monk are you?" He smirked at her.

"Not a very good one." She snorted.

"Understatement of the century. I'm going to go take a shower." Miroku smiled perversely.

"Need me to wash your back?" Kagome rolled her eyes.

"No." Miroku sighed sadly.

"Are you sure?" Kagome snorted.

"Yes I'm sure." Miroku nodded as she walked away.

"Call if you change your mind!" He laughed as Kagome flipped him off.

Miroku let his smile fall as she left the room. He sighed as dropped the magazine and stared at the ceiling. He knew she meant no harm by it but he hated being reminded of his monkhood. He had done everything possible to distance himself from it. He was a womanizer, he drank, he smoked, he had become the stereotypical 'bad boy'. In fact he had even enlisted in the military just to spite them.

He hated everything about the cloth the rules the regulations everything! They had tried to everything to make him like them from practically brainwashing him as a small child to beating him as he got older. It only added fuel to the fire, when he turned eighteen he had fled taking only what he could carry in his back pack. He ran to the military and enlisted the very day he turned eighteen.

He had spent three years working his way up the ranks after which he was offered a place in the Anbu. Of course he had jumped at it, Sound Corps was the very embodiment of everything his parents hated. He had even gone so far as send his parents a picture of him in his Anbu gear. Of course it was sent back unopened. Not that he cared.

Even so he often wondered if it was worth it. Was getting back at his parents worth everything he had been through till now? His face was scrunched up in thought…he had friends that he could trust with his life, family even, he made thousands of dollars a month, he was acknowledge as the best of the best, plus he got to rub it in his parents noses….yup it was worth it.

Then again like all jobs there were times when he thought what if. What if I hadn't joined? What if I hadn't moved fast enough? What if, what if, what if. Well one could not live their lives wondering what if. You made your decisions and lived with them, and he was living with his every day.


	6. Sango

She only did what was expected of her. Seeing as he family had always had always worked for Sound corps it was no surprise when she was drafted into Anbu. In fact that was what she was told she was going to do ever since she was little and unlike many who if were put in her shoes she did not fight it. She merely accepted it and moved on, why fight something you have no chance of winning?

Even when she arrived she had to admit she was a tad bit disappointed. The squad she was assigned to was…less than her ideal squad. In fact the only one who was everything she expected when she thought of Anbu was Itachi-sama.

He was everything she had ever wanted in a man…yet he was never interested in her no matter what she did. The one who was interested in her sadly was Miroku, yes he was a nice guy but he was too perverted and didn't really follow protocol. Even so she put up with his constant badgering and never let it affect her work. Years flew by and nothing changed…at least until that night.

Her younger brother Kohaku was drafted a few months earlier and she couldn't have been prouder. He was assigned to the third squad which was a very great honor for someone as young as him. Everything was fine…until their first mission. It was his first…and last. He was killed in action; it was supposed to be a routine job, all they had to do was take care of a  _small_  accident.

That was the worst day of her life…she had spiraled into depression…she had come close to killing herself many times yet chickened out. Everyone tired to cheer her up in their own way or treated her like she was made of glass. She hated it! She hated being thought of as weak! She was not weak!

In fact the only one who didn't treat her any differently was ironically Miroku. It was in the following months that she and Miroku had become close…in fact she loved him not that she would ever admit it. He signal handedly pulled her from her depression and for that she would always be grateful.

"Mahh…Sang-chan?" Sango blinked and caught the hand that was wavering in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh Kagome-Chan…" Kagome smiled and pulled her hand from Sango's grip.

"About time you noticed me. I've been standing here for the past five minutes. I was wondering if you wanted to spar?" Sango smiled at the young woman, she was the newest recruit and though she hated to admit it the best.

Even so she would do everything in her power to help the young woman in front f her. She never wanted to go through the pain of losing someone close to her.

"Of course Kagome- Chan I'll meet you in the gym." Kagome nodded and made her way to the gym on her way she was stopped by Itachi.

"Hello Itachi." He nodded at her.

"Kagome. Where are you headed?" She smiled at him as he fell into step with her.

"The gym to spar with Sango. You?" He glanced at her.

"I will watch. I want to see how much you have improved." She nodded happily as they made their way to the gym.

Sango smiled at the pair as they made their way to the gym. Kagome was doing wonders for everyone in Anbu but she was doing so much more fir Itachi. She was teaching him to live and to love, she wondered when they would realize they were in love…the bakas.


	7. Naraku

He had only joined for the money, hell he would do anything for money even kill his own mother…which he had done but sadly it was out of anger hence he didn't get paid. Oh well, he had done everything in his power to get recruited and it had worked he was now making hundreds of thousands of dollars just for killing things. His two greatest loves went hand in hand in this job.

He smirked as he watched the newest recruit, Kagome, train she was quite the looker, drop dead sexy yet she was always hanging around that prick Itachi. Pft Itachi the ass had put him on probation just because he killed a worker on one of their missions. The bitch was in the way and her screaming was annoying so he shot her. Apparently Itachi –'sama' didn't like that. Now he was missing out on millions of dollars.

He would get him back one day mark his words he would make that stuck up asshole pay. He smirked as Itachi approached Kagome and discreetly touched her waist, now she might have thought it was usual for Itachi to take such personal interest in every recruit he brought. But he didn't infarct she was the first person to receive such personal treatment from the ice lord. This was a fact that everyone knew yet said nothing about; well he would do as they did but only for a while.

He would make Itachi pay and what better way than to take away the first woman-hell the first person in general to catch Itachi-'samas' attention? He would rue the day he crossed him Naraku…hell they all would. Where were his so called teammates when he was put on probation? None of them stood up for him and that was something he would never forget. They would all pay for crossing him. All of them save for Kagome, she would be his….whether she liked it or not.

His plan as already in action just yesterday he applied to be a look out at the mansion…with Kagome as his partner. One it would earn him money while he was on probation and two he would be alone with Itachi-'samas' precious Kagome and make her his. Plus he would make them all pay…and make hundreds of millions of dollars.

He smiled eerily as he watched Itachi run his hands over her legs to show her the proper stance…soon she would be his and they would all suffer.


End file.
